


Trapped in the Wall!  Maki and the Well-Hung Stranger

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Kobold Adventures [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Furry, Intersex, Knotting, Kobolds, Nonbinary Character, Other, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: The second part of a twitter-and-discord-driven series of weekly kobold challenges.  In this edition, Maki makes a second dash through the ruins and finds themselves stuck in a trapped wall and at the mercy of a big-dicked stranger.  Of course, this kobold is only too happy to oblige, and some sloppy fun ensues.
Series: Kobold Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Trapped in the Wall!  Maki and the Well-Hung Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Kobold Adventures is a series I'm doing on Twitter and Discord in which I take suggestions and put up polls to essentially randomize a lewd kobold story. The plan is to do at least one per week, keeping them very short and very sweet.

The great carved door slid open, filling the hallway with the sound of heavy stone grinding. Maki slipped through the doorway as soon as it was large enough to do so, their silhouette illuminated by the bright light of a fiery detonation behind them. The kobold’s paw struck a loose stone and they tripped, rolling into the next hallway as the room behind them exploded. They stood up, ears ringing, and dusted themselves off.

The last remnants of their shredded, burnt clothing crumbled away into ash and they were left with nothing but a belt and their wand. The kobold ran a soft paw over each of their own ears, flattening them as if to rub out the excess noise and letting them spring back into place, and looked back into the once trap-filled room. 

The traps inside had been a series of mechanical grabby hands which, upon previous attempts at penetrating the ruin, had done quite a lot of penetrating of Maki. It wasn’t that Maki didn’t enjoy the attention but, after three or four failed attempts to get through, the kobold had decided enough was enough and concocted a series of small bombs out of some of the local flora and a lot of gunpowder.

The little scale folk clapped the soot off their claws and looked ahead. The hallway before them stretched out to reveal a few stone archways on the left and right, ending in a large stone door. The kobold knelt down like a golfer inspecting an incline, eyes nearly level with the floor, and decided that there were no traps hidden along the stone tiles. They padded across the room, claws clacking on the lovingly carved floor, and got a good look at the large door in question.

It was a solid twelve or thirteen feet tall, made from heavy stone like the rest of the ruin, and didn’t seem to have a typical opening mechanism. Instead, there was a square-cut indent in the center where an object might go. The kobold tapped their chin for a moment, trying to remember if they’d seen anything of the sort in previous rooms. Satisfied they had not, Maki turned back to look at the archways on either wall behind them.

Inspecting each potential new direction, the kobold was frustrated to find they couldn’t hear nor see any signifiers of which way to go. Each archway led into its own separate hall, likely filled with its own rooms and paths. Eventually, they decided that they’d simply pick one at random. The kobold walked over to the loose stone from earlier and picked it up, bringing it to the center of the room and tossing it into the air. It struck the ground and bounced at an odd angle, landing closest to the first archway on the right.

Maki shrugged and headed on in.

As far as the kobold could tell, they were entering some kind of dormitory. A general hall led to a collection of rooms that seemed mostly empty, at least of anything the kobold might deem valuable. The place was ancient, so nothing mundane was likely to be left behind, and they were really only after one rumored piece anyhow. Maki, picking through the remains of a bedroom that had long-since collapsed, found themselves wishing there was another gelatinous cube to come and clean up all this mess.

And perhaps for another fun romp.

Maki rounded the corner of another hall and found an impress door waiting for them, slightly ajar. They scanned the area and spotted a tiny tunnel halfway up the wall, about a foot wide, and two small iron brackets about two or three feet above that. Gingerly, the kobold waved a hand in front of the tunnel and waited for a hail of arrows or darts or… more grabby hands. When nothing happened, they quickly ducked passed it, moving on towards the door. This one was made of heavy wood, once-sturdy but now half-eaten by time and probably termites. Gently creaking it open, the nude kobold found a wide-open room with a rounded ceiling, the long-faded remains of some kind of mural painted into its smooth, carved stone. 

And, upon a raised dais at the end of the room, a strongbox with its lid propped open.

“Sure hope nobody got here before me,” the kobold mused, stepping across the room to the dais. They check the area for any obvious signs of traps and, when they were satisfied it was safe, clambered up onto the raised stone and stood on their tip-claws to peek into the lockbox. Inside, a square-shaped hole sat irritatingly empty.

“Aw heck,” Maki cursed, stepping down from the dais. The kobold poured over the rest of the once-grand room in aching detail, eventually finding nothing of value and certainly no square-shaped keys. They tapped a claw to their chin, looking around with a puzzled expression. Perhaps there was another way they could acquire the key, or…

“I’m going to get another powder keg.”

Maki brushed the dust off of their nude green scales and padded out of the room, mind set to get some work done. On the way out, their floppy ears perked up at the sound of some nearby squeaking. Slowly, the kobold’s deep brown eyes focused on the tunnel they’d passed earlier. Perhaps a rodent of some kind? Stomach growling, the kobold recalled their backpack full of rations having been stripped off by some very grabby hands earlier and decided they could at least bag some food on the way out.

Getting their claws into the lip of the tunnel, the kobold peered inside. Even though the small hole was barely darker than the rest of the ruin, their eyes were having trouble adjusting. The kobold brought out their wand and whispered a word in draconic, casting light upon the tip and shining it inside. Rather than a rodent, they found a glimmering object. A beautiful square-cut gemstone lined with silver filigree. The kobold’s eyes went wide. Had a rodent gotten ahold of the key somehow and dragged it into their nest?

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

The kobold chomped onto their wand and got their claws onto the ledge, pulling themselves up into the hole. They scrambled to get in, digging their paws into a few scarce spots on the wall to use as leverage, and managed to squeeze in up to the waist. Wand clutched between their teeth, the kobold could feel the rough stone of the tunnel digging into their thick hips as they reached out for the key. Finally, they clasped their claws around it, and yipped triumphantly.

Maki brought the stone close and began to inspect it. It was ancient but still in near-perfect condition, shimmering in the magic light. The gemstone was colorless and reflective like a mirror, complimented by the silver that wreathed it. Maki could see their own face staring back at them and grinned, flashing themselves a flirty smile and appreciating their own features in the mirror-like gem.

Finally, it was time to claim their treasure. The kobold got their feet into position and pushed.

And went nowhere.

Maki pushed and clawed and struggled, trying to dislodge their thick, ample hips from the hole in the wall, but to no avail. The rough stone was slightly wider on the inside than the out, forming a tiny pinch that had trapped their wide figure as they pushed past it. Maki sucked in a breath and then exhaled with a loud grunt, shoving their feet and paws against the wall with all their might. The spots on the wall gave in and chipped away, and their feet slipped and flailed in mid-air. With a sigh, the kobold realized their predicament.

Suddenly, their ears perked up again at the muffled sounds of thudding footsteps behind them. Maki watched their own expression drop in the mirror-like gem as they realized that, perhaps making a whole lot of noise while stuck in place wasn’t the best idea. Maybe, if they held perfectly still, they wouldn’t be noticed…

Maki yelped as a warm, wet nose pressed up against their ass. Heavy paws gripped their thick butt, groping and massaging the soft flesh as their tail shot straight up into the air. A warm chuckle rumbled out of the stranger’s chest and, without warning, the kobold could suddenly feel two very thick fingers pressing against their asshole. Maki had done a good job of wiping off the slime and cum from their earlier encounter, but trace amounts of shimmering ooze still lubed up their tailhole.

Little resistance met the digits as they pushed inside of Maki’s ass. At the same time a wet, warm tongue caressed their balls, rolling them around in a blissful massage. The kobold trembled and watched their own expression in real time as it changed from panic to pleasure, their eyelids growing heavy as they bit down on the wand to keep from moaning. That stopped working about five seconds later when the fingers picked up the pace.

Maki’s legs hung in the air, trembling, as the stranger finger-fucked their ass. The kobold’s thick butt jiggled with each thrust, the fingers sinking in all the way until the other knuckles on the hand bumped up against it. Their tail began to slowly relax as bliss wracked their body, gently lowering down until it lay lazily at their side. Maki couldn’t stop themselves from tensing and relaxing rhythmically, their little toes flexing and curling as pleasure drilled into their ass.

Moans rolled effortlessly from the kobold’s mouth into the small tunnel as they were explored by the stranger, watching their own face in the gem’s reflective surface. Maki gazed at themselves as their expression melted into pure bliss, tongue lolling out onto their own chin and cheeks flushed with vivid color. They caught their own gaze; dark brown eyes wordlessly communicating the need to be fucked.

‘Fuck I’m hot,’ they thought with a lewd grin.

The stranger pulled their fingers out of Maki with a slurp, and the kobold could feel the leftover ooze trailing between the two. The warm sensation of tongue against their balls left as well, and they could hear heavy footsteps as the stranger adjusted themselves. Knowing what was coming, the kobold reached up and took the wand out of their mouth.

They didn’t want to bite it in half, after all.

Two paws thudded down onto Maki’s ass and gripped it roughly, spreading it open until the kobold could feel warm air brushing their sensitive, needy hole. Their own cock was certainly hard at this point, hanging down and poking against the wall beneath them. However, that wasn’t the dick they were concerned with at the moment: A thick, meaty tool pushed against Maki’s ass and began to grind up and down, the preexisting lubricant getting it nice and slick. It was hot and smooth against their tailhole, sending little sparks of needy anticipation up their spine. 

The stranger grunted and groaned as they grinded their cock against the kobold’s ass, and Maki could feel every inch. Finally, the tip pressed hotly against their tailhole, spreading it slowly and gently. Maki bit down on their lip as the cock pushed inside, stretching them out and filling every inch of their ass. The tip was small but flared out rather quickly into a thick shaft that left the kobold feeling absolutely stuffed. With a soft bump the stranger’s hips pressed against the little adventurer’s ass, smushing their thick cheeks against the hole.

Maki felt the two hands leave their ass and heard the clacking of claws against iron. Their mind envisioned the brackets above the hole and, suddenly, realized what they were for: Leverage. With little warning, the stranger drew their cock back to the tip and slammed it back in, fucking a loud yelp of pleasure and shock out of the kobold. Maki drew in a quick and desperate breath, only to have it fucked out of their chest by the fat cock inside them. This happened again and again, driving the kobold into a sweltering trance.

Sweat rolled down Maki’s face as they were fucked senseless by the stranger behind them. The kobold could feel their own cock, no longer hard, flopping and swinging in the air as cum dribbled from the tip and onto the ground. Their legs continued to tense and shiver, until eventually they decided to reach back and clamp them down over the stranger’s waist. The kobold yelped as a heavy paw smacked their ass, sending it jiggling in a way that carried on with each slap of the stranger’s hips.

Maki was a blissful mess, watching their own face in the mirror as ecstasy drove through them again and again. The fat cock inside them drove deep each time, and the kobold found themselves wondering how good the stranger must have felt to be fucking them so desperately. There was a tension as something thicker and meatier pressed up against their hole. It felt like the stranger’s cock grew at a certain point and was, now, struggling to push this extra girth inside. A knot? Perhaps a gnoll or a werefolk of some kind was-

The kobold’s thoughts were cut short as the knot slammed against their well-fucked hole and, with a growl of pleasure and need, the stranger managed to shove it all the way inside. Maki’s voice came out in a slutty, trembling wail of bliss as cum began to gush out inside of them, flooding them with hot ecstasy even as they came all over the wall and floor. The stranger grasped Maki’s tail and raised it up, chomping down- enough to hold, but not enough to hurt- with fangs and tugging.

If the kobold hadn’t cum yet, that would have done it.

Maki’s moans filled the tunnel as cum filled their tunnel, wanting to spill out around the thick member inside but remaining steadily blocked by the fat knot. It was a warm, messy bliss that followed, as the stranger stayed stuck inside them for minutes as their ecstasy slowly ebbed away.

With a sexy growl and a tug, the stranger pulled out, their cock finally going soft enough that they could slip free. Hot, creamy cum spilled out of Maki’s ass and down their legs, balls, and sheathe. With a shuddering sigh, the kobold finally gained the confidence to speak.

“Mind pulling me out, lovely?” they drawled, their voice warm with bliss. Two paws caressed their ass, gentle and loving, as though worshipping it. A deep, throaty voice growled out behind them, sending the kobold’s heart fluttering.

“Once my mates have had a turn. They’ve been waiting very patiently.”

Maki’s eyes widened as the sound of other heavy footsteps thudded nearby. They glanced at themselves in the mirror-like gem, as though asking themselves if they’d be able to last. The lewd face of a well-fucked kobold met their gaze, and they smiled.

‘Definitely a gnoll,’ they thought, as the second cock of the night rubbed against their ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!  
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
